Inner Beauty
by Enygma001
Summary: Grell is finally about to reach his dream of becoming a beautiful model! Now all he has to do is hide the fact that he's not a woman, and also try not to fall for the frowning modeling agency director.Simple right...  M for later chapters Read & Review AU
1. It's Show Time

It's Show Time

Grell P.O.V.

KNOCK KNOCK

_Mmmm now who could that be?_ I untangled myself from the bed sheets to see that it was seven in the morning. I looked over to the door, and could hear that the banging kept going. I got up from the bed, and rubbed my eyes.

KNOCK KNOCK

"I'm going!" I swear who wakes up a lady this early in the morning. I went over to the door, and looked thru the eye hole on the door. I could see that there was blond hair on the other side of the door.

I opened the door, and saw that the blond was carrying a camera around his neck. "What are you doing here Ronald?" Ronald gave me a smile, and pointed to his camera.

"I was wondering if you have anything to do today, because if you don't then we can get started on the shoots for today."

I opened the door all the way, and let him in. "Don't you think it's a little early for all of this. I mean I haven't even properly gotten dressed, let alone put on my face."

Ronald made his way in, and went to sit on the couch crossing one leg over the other. "True, but if you want to be a great model noticed by great agencies then you're going to have to lose some of those bed hours. Didn't you tell me that you wanted to be noticed by great agencies in which you could show your talents on a runway?"

I sighted, and crossed my arms over my chest, "yeah, I did, but can't this wait for another hour or two. I really need to get ready."

Ronald shrugged his shoulders and waved his camera around, "do what you got to do, I'll wait here until you're finish with whatever you have to do."

I went over to my bathroom, and started running the shower water. I picked my clothes for the day, and took off my red nighty, and threw it to the hamper. I got inside the running water, and started soaking up my hair. I finished twenty minutes later, and stopped the water. Pulling the curtain to the side, I went to get my panties, and started to get dressed.

I came out the bathroom with black skinny jeans on with a red tank top over my padded bra, making me look as if I do have a chest. I saw that Ronald was eating some of my Special K cereal, and was jugging down the milk from the plate.

He cleaned his milk mustache with a napkin stashed in his pocket, and looked my way. "Oh, hey are you ready to go!"

I frowned at him, and reached for a plate of my own, "Oh, I don't know Ronnie how about we ask my stomach. Really do you need to ask ridiculous questions like this?" I poured some of my Special K Red Berry cereal on my plate then I poured some milk, and I went to take a seat on the two seated table in my living room.

Ronald scratched the back of his head, and gave me an apologetic smile, "whoops, sorry about that Grell. I just thought that you wanted to skip on breakfast today because of the shoot that I want to do." He picked up his finished plate, and was a gentleman to wash the plate for me.

"Well usually I would skip on breakfast for a shoot, but I also don't want to be considered an anorexic, now do I."

"Good point, that would be a bad image for any photo shoot. The last thing any top modeling agency would want is an anorexic model modeling their design. Any way that's not all I came here for, but I'll wait until you finish your cereal." He went over to the couch, and started playing around with his camera. _What does Ronald want to talk to me about now?_

I finished my cereal, and went over to wash the dish, and put it up to dry. I made my way over to the couch that Ronald was sitting at. "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well, remember I told you that I would pass on your comp card to one of the agencies that I know." I nodded my head, "yeah, what about it?"

"Well guess what, the agency gave me a call this morning, and told me that they would be interested in an open call for you. They said they would be interested in a red head for their new fashion line. That is if you get the gig."

I started squealing, and hugged Ronald so tight that I could hear his back bone crack. "Oh, Ronald this is great! My first open call, I never thought that I would come this far."

Ronald lightly pushed me away, and gave me a friendly wink, "well believe it because not only will you be there so that they can see what you're made of, but I also heard that one of the top modeling agencies agent will be there."

"Really, which modeling agency?"

"Hm well like I said, I heard it from some random photographer running his mouth on juicy gossip. So it might be true or it might not, but in any case you gotta put on the best show if the agent is there. This could be you're big break."

I got up, and went to get my red high heeled boots, and then started to put on my makeup. Not putting too much so that I looked like a clown, but putting enough to give me that womanly smoky look.

I turned around, and said, "Ronald, could you wait for me outside. I'll only take a couple of seconds here."

"Sure, just hurry up cause the show will begin in an hour. I'll wait in the car for you." He made his way to the door, and closed it.

I finished doing my makeup, and looked at my refection. This was my time, and I was going to catch it by the tail. The mirror was a full body length mirror, reflecting the perfection that I was. The longer I stared at the mirror, the more I could hear all those who thought that I could never be a beautiful lady.

_Oh, papa and, mama, you made me feel like I didn't have any value. I was only what you wanted to see, until I let loose my hair, and dressed like a queen. I put on high heels, and I put makeup on myself so I could be Beau~tiful! Then I walked to the door, so I could hear your screams. But your hateful chains can no longer stop me~! Now everybody will look at me because I know that I'm Beau~tiful, and because I do things that no one else would dare. Others will look at me with envy but finally, finally everyone would love me~!_

I gave myself a smile, and a playful wink, and made my way towards the door; slowly closing it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay another fic…I'm nuts I know, but this fic would not leave me alone. So here's the first fic I actually I wanted to do but chickened out because I have no idea how modeling works. I'll still post my other fic I'll just have to juggle TWO fics now. Yeah this is what happens when you got so much time, and watch Kuroshitsuji over, and over (and watch too many soap operas.) I hope I meat real life standards with this one. So please feedback is much appreciated, and this fic will contain real life modeling fancy words with a hint of Kuro in it. **

**P.S. If you want a specific fanfic (kuroshitsuji of course) then PM me. My mind is always looking for some new challenges, and like I said I have ALLOT of free time. Just make sure you post all the information, (genre, pairing, situation) all that jazz!**

**P.P.S It's got to be a one shot though! **

**Read & Review**


	2. And You Are?

**A/N: Don't own Kuroshitsuji.**

* * *

><p>And You Are?<p>

Grell P.O.V.

"Now remember Grell, be on your best behavior. I don't want you to lose this chance because you got a _little_ carried away." Ronald said as he was leading me to one of the rooms that were in the large building.

I rolled my eyes and put everything else out of my mind. "So what are they looking for anyways?"

Ronald fixed his tie as we made it in one of the largest rooms in the building, "well you know the tall lean girls, they wanted you to come because they said you looked very appealing. Saying that they were interested in someone a little more 'out of the normal' in their words."

I gave a small chuckle, "well they got the right person then." As I was about to make a right turn, I got bumped by a tall handsome looking man. He lightly grabbed my arm to move me out of his way.

"I'm sorry; I'm in a hurry excuse me."

Then just like that the tall man wearing a luxurious black suit left. I noticed that he had the deepest green eyes with a hint of yellow in them, but what got my attention was that frown he was carrying as he left. He looked like the type who would keep everyone far from himself.

I was still staring at the door in which the man left until Ronald grabbed my shoulder. "Hey Grell look over there, isn't that the model Angela?"

I turned around, and saw that the woman dressed in white was indeed Angela. She worked for the famous agency of the Shinigami Association which is one of the highest agencies in the modeling industry. I frowned as she mingled with the entire guests. _I bet she's trying to leave a good impression if she ever needs something to fall back in._

Ronald pointed to the runway, "don't you just wish you were in that beauty." He took a picture of the runway, and turned to me.

"One day it will be me on the runway being taken pictures as I glamorize~ the stage." I looked over to the people who were sitting on tables. They were looking at the women to see if they were tall enough, and had a pretty little faces. No one could have anything wrong with their appearance. You must have clean skin, silky hair, and most importantly you have to meet the height requirement.

I have perfect control of my nerves especially the way I act so there's no need for me to mess this up on my first time. But I couldn't help feel a little excitement as the line started to get shorter. Many of the women were told that they weren't what they were looking for. Mainly for being too short or they just couldn't hold a pose good enough for the camera, it didn't help that they couldn't walk properly in the runway.

"You know they're going to pick you, so why are you so tense?" Ronald looked over to me while taking random pictures of the room, and the women.

But he was right, I have this in the bag, but at the same time I can't help but feel a little tense. I went to take a seat on one of the chairs, Ronald took a seat right next to me and gave me a worried look, "you okay? If this is too much for you we could just-"

"No. Really, I'm okay Ronald. Just that this is just so important to me but at the same time I'm worried that something could ruin my shot. Remember I'm used to a happy ending until something comes and ruins my happiness." I crossed my legs, and looked around the room. They were so many business men talking in the corner, and taking note on all the women who came into their presence. Business men were so judgmental, they all ways have something to say to make you feel bad.

"Boring eh?"

"Huh, oh well it's just part of wanting to get picked right?" I looked at the man that was taking a seat right next to me. He had blond hair with one side in a cornrow and was wearing a pair of glasses with an elegant black suit.

Ronald looked over to the man, and gave him a wide smile. "Hey Eric long time no see! I thought you were busy with your acting career to be hanging around modeling auditions."

Eric gave Ronald a small smile and gave his hand out to shake Ronald's. "Yeah well I had to come here to check out all these lovely beauties. Plus I heard that you were going to be hanging around these parts so I took some time off to see my wanabe blond twin." Eric then looked over to me, "you're going to audition right? Well I wana make things simple for you. Now for starters look over to the photographer taking the shoots, he's a little picky on poses so I suggest that you don't go for those eye looker pose, use your body to strike poses. Second, when you walk the runway try not to look down, and walk it like you own the stage."

I stared at him as he was giving me all these pointers, "why are you telling me this?"

He gave me a small smile, "well for one Ronald is one of my buds, and if you're a friend of this talented photographer then you must be good at what you do. Also because I might be seeing you around, you never know what might happen. Well I have to get going I need to head back to the studio," Eric stood up, and shacked Ronald's hand, "nice seeing you Ronald. Oh, before I forget I want to say it was nice meeting you Grell." He then left the room, leaving me and Ronald by ourselves.

"…Wait I didn't even tell him my name how did he know? Also why didn't you ever tell me you knew someone successful?" I said while pointing at the door.

Ronald scratched the back of his head, and replied, "well I kinda told him about you, and I didn't tell you that he was famous because he told me not to tell you. What kinda friend would I be if I didn't keep his little secret?"

I crossed my arms, and gave a small pout, "I guess you're right, but it still would have been nice if you had introduced us before."

Ronald stood up, and gave a small chuckle, "yeah well like he said you're probably going to be running in to him allot sooner than you think."

I gave him a puzzling look, "what-"

"Gell Sutcliff!"

"Hey it's your turn. Break a leg Grell, and remember what Eric told you. I'll wait outside so I can give you your space." With that being said Ronald headed out the door leaving me with the men that I was supposed to impress. I made my way towards the men, and took everything what Eric said to heart. _I'm not messing this up!_

* * *

><p>One hour later.<p>

I walked out the door, and saw that Ronald was still playing around with his camera, looking down to see if his shoots were accurate.

I sneaked up behind him and said, "RONALD!"

"Ahhhhh! Grell don't scare me like that, you almost made me catch a heart attack! So how did it go?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "don't know they said I have talent, and would keep my agent posted."

Ronald gave me a weird look, "then why do you look down?"

I rolled my eyes, and crossed my arms over my chest, "oh I don't know, maybe because I DON'T HAVE AN AGEANT!"

To my surprise Ronald just shrugged his shoulders, and went back to looking thru his pictures. "Don't worry I bet Eric has it all taken care of."

"What do you mean Eric has this taken care of? He's an actor not an agent?" Really was I missing something here?

Ronald hid his face in his camera, and started tapping his foot on the floor, "well you see Grell, Eric is not just an actor he's also a modeling agent."

I looked at Ronald with a surprised look on my face, "WHAT! Why didn't you tell me, at what point-"

"Excuse me."

I turned around to see the person who interrupted my tirade, and became breathless. The man before me was handsome, a complete hottie~. He was wearing a fashionable suit (no surprise there) with a pair of glasses hanging by his nose. His eyes were so red; I could lose myself in them, and never look away.

"Yes sir?" Answered Ronald for me seeing as I was still in a little daze.

The man put a hand on his chest, and gave a smile towards me, "I was watching you're audition madam, and could easily see that you have some talent. I work for the Fantom Modeling Agency, and was wondering if you would do me the honor in letting you have this."

I looked down to see he was giving me a small business card. I slowly reached for the card, and looked at it as if it was a piece of gold.

"If you ever feel the need to contact an agency, I can assure you that we run the best modeling agency in the world, my lady." Saying this as his red eyes looked at mine.

"Oh, well th-thank you, I will take this in consideration Mr…."

"Oh where are my manners, my name is Michailes, Sebastian Michailes."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Writing this is allot harder than it seems, took me about 2 hours just to get it done. So anyway please Review this story and tell me what you think.**

**Is it crummy, is the plot interesting, do I need to improve in some areas, should I just completely stop writing…All your reviews would be deeply appreciated, don't be afraid to criticize. Any type of review is welcomed, I only look to improve, and write something entertaining for the readers. **

**READ & REVIEW**


	3. Never Fall In Love

Never Fall In love

Grell P.O.V.

The whole way back to the apartment Ronald never said a word. He didn't even ask me to take random pictures of the outside world. I was getting really worried but decided to confront him about it in the apartment.

In the mean time I was so shocked that such a high industry would want to hire someone like me. I'm not like some high super model or anything, maybe along the way I could, but for the moment I still can't fathom that the Fantom Modeling Agency would want to hire me.

Finally coming out of my daze, I looked out to see that we have arrived at my apartment. I got out of the door, and realized that Ronald didn't come out, or turn off the car. I moved over to his side and stood outside his door.

"Aren't you going to come in?"

Ronald didn't look at me as he replied, "Grell you do know that being a model the way you are will make you lose some privileges, right?" He kept this real serious face with a small frown, something rare to see if you knew him as long as I have.

I gave him a small frown in return, "yes, Ronald I do know. What brought that question up?" Really if he had something to say he could just come out, and say it to my face.

Ronald gave a sight, and turned to face me, "Grell to put it as simple, and sugar coated as possible, I'm going to ask you to **not** fall in love." He gave me this serious expression making me know that he was indeed serious about this whole situation.

"Wha..what do you mean? I know I can't but I-"

"Grell, do you have any idea who these people are? There the higher ups, you're lucky that they were able to give you the light of day. Forgive me by saying this but the longer you keep up this façade, the more all that lovely life of becoming a wife will start to vanish. You especially can't let you're self fall for one of the higher ups, because if you do then you can consider you're modeling career over. It's either your career or a wonderful romance, but you can't have both." He finished his speech and rubbed his face with his hand, showing that he too was frustrated if I were to do something stupid.

I gave him a little smile, and whispered, "you gave up alot in helping me didn't you?"

He looked at the steering wheel, and laid his head on it, "yeah, I did. But most of all Grell I care about you. We're buds, I don't want to see you get hurt, and I know that you haven't come from a good background. Having to tell your parents that you're gay, and having to kick you out isn't something I want to go thru again. Please understand where I'm coming from," he paused and looked at my face, "Grell please tell me that you won't fall in love. That you won't throw away all these years we have been working for this one chance. This is all that you have; me, and this soon to bloom career of yours. Don't blow it off, think about it Grell," he started the car once again, and got ready to pull out, "I'll be coming over at seven in the morning, I want you to meet some people so get a goodnights rest, you deserve it, bye." With that he left the drive way in his green sports car. Leaving me with allot to think about, but mostly lonely.

I made my way to my apartment; I slowly opened the door, and realized how lonely it is coming home to nobody but darkness. I didn't turn on the light when I closed the door; the gloomy look of the room was perfect in showing how I was feeling at the moment. "It's either a beau~tiful romance with a lovely man, or a beau~tiful career with no one but myself. Ronnie said I can't have both," I slid down the closed door, and pulled my legs up, "why can't I have both? Why can't I have both a career with a wonderful man waiting for me at the end of the day?" I closed my eyes and thought about nothing in particular, until my mind took a turn, and settled itself in an image of that wonderful hottie~ that I have met today. _Well Ronnie didn't say I couldn't dream about having a wonderful life, especially if it's with a hottie~! He was kind, and said I was talented in some level._

I got up, and went to pick my clothes for my shower; I turned on the small stereo in the living room, and placed a nice opera piece. This really was a calming way to end a day as rough as this. I took my clothes off, and entered the nice warm crashing water in the shower. Letting it hit all my stressed out bones.

A couple minutes later I came out smelling fresh, and lovely like any woman should be. But inside I still felt a little torn at what Ronald had said to me. I placed on my red nighty, and made my way to turn off the stereo. The whole house became silent, so boring. I dried my hair with a blow drier making it get dried a little faster; I brushed it a little making sure there were no tangles in the morning when I wake up. After that I went to retrieve a small digital/radio clock from one of my drawers, placing it next to my bed, and setting the alarm to ring at 5:30 A.M. leaving me some time to get myself all ready, and beautified for the morning.

I took a seat on the edge of my small twin bed, and placed one of my manicured red nails to my forehead. _I wonder where Ronald is going to take me. Being so early in the morning it's got to be something very important. He wants me to meet some people he said, just how many people does Ronald know? He kept a secret in knowing a famous actor/agent, do those even exist, to himself. Who knows what other type of people he knows. What other type of secrets is Ronald keeping from me? He comes from a rich background, went to the expensive colleges, and got himself a degree in photography. But for some strange reason he became a free lance photographer. Not one to settle that's what he places himself. I guess the more I step into his world the more I'll get to know more about him._

I looked over to the clock, and realized that it was about to be ten P.M. I went to settle myself for the night, and turned off the room light. It was so quiet, I know the meaning of loneliness it's not something I want. But it's something I'm gonna have to get used to. I closed my eyes and fell into a peaceful slumber. Not knowing that somewhere in my mind I began dreaming of cold green eyes.

* * *

><p>Ronald P.O.V.<p>

"Hello, oh hey, no wait, I'll call you back in a minute. I'm on the road so…yeah; okay I'll call you in a minute." I hanged up my cell phone, and placed it in the cup holder. I made a turn, and I could see the mansion right before my eyes. _He's definitely outdone himself, hasn't he?_

I came to a stop, and turned off the car. I hurried over to the door, and gave a couple of knocks on the door. I waited patiently outside for the door to open. I straightened my suit as well as my tie, until finally the door opened.

"Hm, how can I help you Mr. Knox?"

I stared at the man before me, and gave him a serious expression, "for one we can cut the formalities, and also I need your help on a matter, William."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah bad spot to stop I know, but can't seem to pull an all nighter today so I'll stop it here. I'll update more when I have the time. Also remember to leave a review!**

**R&R**


	4. The Proposition

The Proposition

William P.O.V.

I raised my eyebrow at Ronald's forwardness. "Help, what do you need my help in Knox?"

Ronald pointed inside, "may I come in."

I moved aside to let Ronald come in through the front door, when he came inside I slowly closed the door, and we made our way into my study. The room was quite large as I used it to hold all my work, and keep all my conversations private. I made my way behind my desk while Ronald took a seat in front of me.

Ronald gave a low whistle, "you even changed the chairs too, wow a Casters Wood Frame Vinyl. Nice, real nice, I prefer Eco-Friendly White Leather Mid Black, but that's just me." He felt the leather chair by rubbing his hand up the arm rest.

I placed my hands up on the desk, and crossed my fingers together. "You did always have a good eye for exquisite taste, but I don't think you came here to criticize my chairs."

Ronald stopped admiring my chair, and moved his stare to me. "You always want to get down to business, how you know I didn't come here from the goodness of my heart."

I stared at him, and plainly said, "because I know you."

Ronald gave a small smile, and laughed, "I guess there's no way winning against you. Well since you want to get down to business, I have a proposition for you."

My eyes widened for a second, "a proposition, and what may I ask is this proposition of yours?"

Ronald leaned forward on his chair, and got it closer to the desk. He then took a cell phone out, and placed it on my desk, "a proposition of taking my client as one of your models for the company."

I pushed my glasses up, and kept my emotionless stare, "why would I take in a model that I don't even know? No, why should I even give this model my attention? You do know I run a company, and I simply can't take time off to meet this model of yours."

He leaned back on his chair, and put on a smile, "good questions William, but ask yourself this, when does Ronald Knox ever promote a client?"

I leaned on my chair, and crossed my arms, "you don't have clients. You're free lance aren't you?"

Ronald smirked at me, "that I am, good sir, I don't ever promote clients mainly because I never have clients take up **my** time. You should know that I am one of the best at what I do, and I do photography. I assure you that this client I have is worth it."

I stared at the phone in front of me, and went to reach it. But Ronald intervened, and took back his phone back, dangling it in front of me. I was starting to get irritated with his silly games.

He threw his phone in the air, and caught it, "the only way you can see my client, is face to face. I won't let you decide from just looking at a picture, that's my thing."

I pushed my glasses up, and frowned at him, "honestly, you expect me to take some of my time off just to meet one of your clients. That will simply not happen, Mr. Knox. I have far better things to do than to waste any more of my time with your silly games."

He frowned at me, and gave me a serious look, "William, I know that this is out of nowhere, but please just listen. This client is one to behold, I promise that my client will not disappoint. She's like a fire cracker, just trust in me."

I raised my eyebrow, "trust in you?"

He raised himself of his seat, and leaned forward, putting his arms on either side of my desk. "Yes, trust me, since when have I let you down. I may jump from one place to another, but I always stay faithful to the Shinigami Association. Heck I've been around this world for who knows how long, but I have never forgotten my peeps. You should know that personally, so I wasn't born into a rich family. I wasn't brought into a world of fame since birth, but damn it, I fought to get where I am, and I'll be damned if you didn't give this person a chance."

I leaned back on my chair, and tried to take in all that Ronald has said to me. "You make yourself believe that you came from a rich background, but in reality you came from the very bottom. I would be lying if I didn't think that all your accomplishments weren't outstanding. Tell me, why do you make yourself look like you're from a rich background?"

Ronald looked down, and gave a sad look to the desk in front of him. "Because I know how it feels to be brought up from the nothing, the day my father passed away I promised myself that I would look out for my mother, and I did just that. I may look like a rich boy, but I know that, that is just my own façade that I made up for myself. But even though all seemed hopeless, I took control of my destiny. All I needed was a chance, and Eric was the one to give me that chance. I owe everything to that man, without him I wouldn't have reached all of my 'accomplishments' as you so kindly put it."

I looked at Ronald who was now giving me a determined look. "Eric Slingby, oh yes, know I remember. You befriended him in his high school years, at one point he told me that you were full of promise, and you didn't disappoint. I must say I was skeptical when he mentioned that he was going to pay for your college, and waste his time supporting a mere boy. But since you were able to prove me wrong, I guess I'll going to have to take a chance in this client of yours."

Ronald's eyes widened, "really, you're going to meet my client?"

I got up my chair, and moved to stand in front of him, "yes, I will meet this client of yours. I know that many people lose themselves in the fame, and fortune, but I'm glad you didn't become like one of them. I'll also keep your past as a secret; it is not my place to gossip about personal matters. In any case if I am to meet this model of yours, it's going to have to be tomorrow at seven in the morning. I will not reschedule this appointment, so it's going to be your responsibility to get here in time."

Ronald gave me a wide smile, and took his hand out for me to shake, "no problem, we'll be there. Thank you for helping my client out."

I shook his hand, and pushed my glasses up, "this person is very dear to you isn't it? That was the same determined look Eric had when he told me that he was going to help you out. No doubt you were brought up in the right way."

He scratched the back of his head, and gave a smile, "haha well what can I say we blonds think the same!"

I moved to open the door, "did you ever ask Eric for anything else other than for a chance to go to college?"

"Not at all, actually I still feel kinda bad for Eric giving me this chance. Sometimes I feel like he wasted so much in me, I do everything in my power to make it up to him. But at the same time I know that this is something I want to do for a very long time."

We made it to the front door of the house, and I turned to look at him. "You shouldn't feel bad about getting a chance at your dream. Besides even I need to recognize that you are one talented photographer, it's a shame you're free lance. I wouldn't think twice before hiring you into contract."

Ronald opened the door, and gave a wide smile, "sorry, I don't settle with just one job. I like being free if I was to ever settle with one thing I might go nuts. Also thanks for giving my client this appointment. If you ever need a favor or a job needed to be done, you can always call on me, William. The five of us go way back, and we're all buds!"

"Yes, well it was nice seeing you again Mr. Knox. I will probably be in need of your assistance very soon. Eric said that Alan would be looking for some friendly support in his line of work."

Ronald looked to his wrist watch, and gave a panicked look.

"Oh man, speaking about Alan, I told him I would be coming over to help him, and Eric with his project. I got to get going, I might still be able to catch them."

He went running over to his car, and turned it on, making a fast left turn, and leaving marks on my drive way._ I'll just make him clean that off during some overtime in my offices._

The only noise made was the closing of the door as I headed to the silence of my room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Not much to say only that reviews would be appreciated! Also thanks for all the reviews that you have been giving. It's my reason for staying up all night finishing this up!**

**R&R**


	5. Meet & Greet I

**A/N: Read A/N in the end.**

**Don't own Kuroshitsuji.**

* * *

><p>Meet &amp; Greet I<p>

Grell P.O.V.

BEEP BEEP

I slowly started opening my eyes as the alarm clock sounded, my only movement was to reach out, and turn it off. After that I laid back down trying to relax for a bit before I made any other movement. Ten minutes passed, and I started to make my way to one of my drawers, figuring out what clothes to wear for this important meeting Ronald told me about.

I decided to go with some dark pants, and a red woman fit shirt, something very casual. I picked out a red bra, and some red panties to go along with it, and with all my clothes in hand, I headed for the bathroom. Twenty minutes later I came out of the shower, towel wrapped around my waist. I wiped the fogged up mirror, and tried to decide whether to wear my clear contacts or wear my red glasses. In the end I decided to just wear my glasses, I didn't have some important shoot so why berate myself with wearing contacts.

I started to come to life as I applied my clothes, and my red high heels. Then all I needed to do now was to apply the final touches by wearing my makeup, the thing that covers that I'm really a man, and not a woman. Either way I'll prolong this lie as long as I can, the only way I can lose everything is when I fall. I'll make sure that I won't lose myself in this reality that I have made for myself. Placing my false eyelashes on, I started applying some eyeliner to my eyes, and a bit of eye shadow. Putting some lip gloss to make my plain lips look fuller was the last thing I needed to apply. I placed my red glasses on, and headed for the living room.

I saw that the digital clock read 6:20 A.M. the appointment was at seven on the dot. I went to take a seat on my small couch, and played some nice opera pieces on my stereo. I twirled a strand of my luscious red hair on my finger, and decided to skip out on breakfast. _I wonder when Ronald is coming by. _

KNOCK KNOCK

I came out of my thoughts, and headed for the banging door; I slowly opened it, and saw that Ronald was texting while knocking.

He took notice that the door was opened, and made his way in. "Hey you're ready, that's good. Now before we go I need to tell you that the person we're going to meet is somewhat strict. So don't try to make him mad, he has a very low level for patience, and likes everything to be done as efficiently as possible."

I placed my hands on my waist, and raised my eyebrow, "so…I'm meeting some workaholic or something."

Ronald smiled, "haha yeah, something like that. But this meeting is worth it, he may seem like he could kick you out on the spot, but he just has to warm up to you."

I went over, and turned off the stereo, and then I looked back at the blond texting again in his phone. "Well, it seems to me that you know this person very well. Although I do have one more question."

Ronald placed his phone in his pocket, and gave me a questionable look, tilting his head a little, "what's that?"

I smiled, and batted my eyelashes, "is he hot~!"

Ronald chuckled, and went to the door, opening it up, "Grell, how about I let you decide for yourself. I don't think I'm qualified to answer something like that."

I laughed, and headed for the door also, closing it as I made my way out of my boring little world.

* * *

><p>William P.O.V.<p>

_Fifteen minutes before Ronald and his guest come. Might as well get some work done-_

RRRIIINNNGGG

I headed to pick up the ringing phone, and answered.

"Hello, oh Mr. Slingby, I believe we came to an understanding about this already. No not about that, about that if you have any questions relaying work then you should not do it in a phone call. I-"

KNOCK KNOCK

I looked up to the door, and hanged the phone; I made my way over to the door, and opened it. Standing there leaning on the wall was Eric Slingby, giving me a small smirk.

"I thought I'd surprise you boss, so are you surprised?"

I pushed my glasses up, and let him in, "more like I'm confused at what you are doing here. Aren't you supposed to be working right now?"

Eric came inside, and sat himself down on the couch, placing one arm behind the couch.

"I just came by to see how you're doing; this place can get pretty lonely. Believe me I know, I also know that Ronald is coming by with a guest today. I never thought that you would agree to his appointment without having to see it with my own eyes."

I took a seat on the couch across from him, "Is this the reason for your coming over. Then I would advise you to leave, I only talk about work during my working hours."

Eric put his arms up in defense, "I know, I know, work this, and work that. Man, even I take work off, and relax for a bit, but for you, if you were to take a day off you would probably break down a wall at the expense of efficiency."

I pushed my glasses up, "yes, I know you take days off Mr. Slingby, but as you see, I am not you. And again please retire from my home; I have a meeting to do with Mr. Knox in a couple of minutes."

Eric got up, and stretched his arms over his head, "yeah, yeah, I heard you. But really if you take things to serious, you're going to work yourself to death. Try to take it easy, I'll see you at the company later on today, Alan said he needed some help moving stuff around."

I walked Eric to the door, and lead him out, "then I'll, shall see you in an hour, or two."

He waved as he walked to his car.

I closed the door, and took one final glance at the clock. _A couple more minutes before he arrives, he better not be late, or I will cancel this appointment._

* * *

><p>Ronald P.O.V.<p>

I was driving down the road, and glanced at the car's clock. _We're making good time, better not be late though. If I know William, and God knows I know, he will flat out cancel this._

"Ronald, how can you like doing this? It's so weird, and creepy."

I stopped at the red light, and glanced over to Grell sitting right next to me. He was looking through my pictures, and trying to operate my camera.

I laughed, and took the camera from him, "you take the lens cap off first before you take more pictures. How many times do I have to tell you, and I do this because taking the most random of pictures is the best kind of picture. Well, in my opinion."

Grell pointed to the road, and I saw the light turn green, placing my attention back on the road.

"I thought posed pictures where the best, not that I'm complaining, but it's plain out creepy when you take photos of people just minding their own business. Really, it makes you look like some sort of stalker, or a creeper, in my opinion."

"Well, I do it because I can, and because it's me. Why do you want to be a model?"

He smirked, and took a random picture of the man next to us on the road. "Because I can and because it's me."

I laughed the whole ride to William's house.

* * *

><p>Grell P.O.V.<p>

I looked at the clock, and could see that we had five minutes left before the clock struck seven.

I pointed this out to Ronald, "we have five minutes left Ronnie, guess we're going to be late."

He smirked, and replied, "I'm never late for an appointment, so buckle up Grell because I'm going to go cross country, and it's going to get a little bumpy."

"Wha- ahhhhhhhh!"

Ronald started to pass up cars, and picked up speed as we were making our way to our appointment.

"…"

"Whoa! We made it, and with two minutes to spare. Grell are you-"

I was holding tight to my seat belt, and could still feel my legs shaky. "Ronald, I'm never going to drag race with you. Ever."

Ronald laughed, and went to open my door, "I sure hope not, I'm no amateur when it comes to racing. I'll invite you one day, but now come on let's go meet my old friend."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay… I was actually going to make this chapter the chapter in where Grell finally meets William but I find this spot a point to stop at. Soooooo I suck, but don't worry I'll work on the other part of this story tonight, I might even post it tonight. So as always review, and tell me what you think! This is considered part one of the two or three chapters that will be coming up. AND those will be Grell/Will finally meeting!**

**R&R**


	6. Meet & Greet II

**A/N: Part two out of three, more info at the bottom.**

**Don't own Kuroshitsuji.**

* * *

><p>Meet &amp; Greet II<p>

Grell P.O.V.

We made our way to the front door of what I could see was a huge mansion. I didn't expect any less, especially if the guy is the head of a successful company.

Ronald straightened his suit, and then went to knock on the door. He came to stand beside me, and whispered, "now remember do **not** flirt with this man. He's very…strict, and that's coming from someone who knows him for a while."

I waved him off, "I got it, and really who do you take me for?"

After saying that, the door finally opened. The man before me seemed so familiar. My eyes widened a little, "you're the man who bumped into me!" I didn't realize that I said it out loud.

The man's posture didn't change as if he didn't hear my little outburst. Instead he gave a slight bow, and…apologized?

"Please excuse me if I slightly hurt you, but I was in a hurry. In any case please come in." He opened the door all the way, holding it open for both me, and Ronald.

When I got inside the mansion I could see that this man likes to read, there where books scattered neatly on a small table in the living room. He also had good taste for painting, and I could tell that he was the only person living here.

"Mr. Knox, I will make this as quick as possible seeing as I have other business to attend to, so I'll ask of you to wait out here while I talk to this young lady."

Ronald's eyes widened as he tried to take in the information, "but don't you think I should be there-"

"For what, may I ask Mr. Knox?"

_Wow this guy really is as strict as they come._

Ronald went back to his normal posture, and calmed down, "nothing sir, I was just thinking that if you may have any questions then I could be of service."

The man pushed his glasses up, and looked at Ronald straight in the eye. "I will only be asking some personal questions, nothing that would concern you at the moment," he turned his attention to me, "if you would follow me to my study, we can begin."

I nodded, and followed him until Ronald quickly grabbed my shoulder.

"Remember Grell, try to be professional about this, and **no **flirting." He whispered to my ear with his hand covering his lip movement.

I glared at him, and made my way to the impatient man standing by his door, being kind enough to hold it for me as he then closed it.

"Take a seat."

I slowly sat down on one of the very expensive chairs. I then placed my attention to the man before me. _Is he always frowning, or is there something wrong?_

I sat up straight, and asked, "Is there something wrong?"

His frowned deepened, and placed his hands on the desk. "Not at all, why ask though?"

I looked at him in the eye, and blurted out, "because you're frowning, and I kinda-"

"I always look like this." Not even a blink of the eye, only making me feel embarrassed for asking such a stupid question.

"Are you alright?"

I blinked at his question, "o- of course, but why are you asking me that?"

He pushed his glasses up again, and pointed to my face, "because you seem a little red around the face."

I grabbed at my cheeks, and could feel that my face was a little hot. I waved it off, "oh no I was just a little embarrassed about my question Mr…"

He once again pushed his glasses up, and straightened himself on his seat, "Spears, William T. Spears."

_He must like grabbing at his glasses. _"Oh, so what does the 'T' stand for?"

He glared at me with his cold eyes, for some reason I didn't mind him glaring at me.

"That is none of your concern, in any case where here to talk about yourself."

I placed my palms on top of my legs, and asked, "what do you want to know?"

William kept staring at me as if I was joking, "we could start of by your name."

_I'm really blowing this off…_

I gulped, "oh, well my name is Grell Sutcliff."

_Will he ever stop staring straight at my eyes? It's making me quite nervous not that I'm not a little nervous already._

"Well, Miss. Sutcliff can you tell me why you want to be a model? Surely you have other things to fall back on if you don't become one."

I tightened my grip on my legs, and answered his question, "well, I don't really have anything to fall back on. I did go to school, but nothing really interested me. I liked literature though, but I just couldn't see myself become an English teacher."

"Why not, you seem like you would make a wonderful English teacher. Tell me, what kind of literature you read."

I was starting to feel my palms quiver a bit, "oh, mostly William Shakespeare, Charles Dickens, Melville, and Sophocles."

William raised his eyebrow, "so you enjoy reading tragedies?"

I gave a small laugh, "well, it's not all about tragedy, some are very nice to read for a pass time. I mostly read them not just for the tragedies, but also for the drama it revolves around. But if I may ask, why are you asking about my favorite literature?"

He crossed his fingers together, and placed his elbows on the desk, "believe it or not, I can tell what kind of person a person is by simply figuring out what they like to read."

My eyes widened by what he just said, "then can you tell me what kind of person I am then."

"To put it simple for you Miss. Sutcliff, I presume that you have had tragedy surrounding you. Not just physical, but also emotional."

I started to admire this guy, he was so smart and smooth with everything he said, and he plainly figured me out without me having to say anything about my childhood.

"Yes, I have had a rough childhood, but I don't see what this has to do with my future career."

"That's another thing; I figure that since you've been put through so many things in your life, that you may be doing modeling for showing that you have something that the people who hurt you don't, am I wrong?"

I looked at my lap, "no, but even though your right," I looked at him straight in the eye with plain determination, "you're also wrong because I'm doing this for me, this is my dream that I want to accomplish. I don't care if people from my past grow with envy for me, because all I'm doing is reaching a life goal."

William was silent for a few seconds, trying to take in all that I have said. Then he surprised me by standing up, and moving to my side.

He looked down at me, "I can see you have some determination in you, but do you really think you can make it in the world of modeling."

I frowned at the man standing before me, "of course I can. I won't be pushed around by my peers anymore. I'll reach my goal whether if it's with your help or someone else's."

William kept staring at me with a frown planted on his face, "then I guess I have no choice, will you accept my offer in working for my agency. I'll only ask this once, so please consider my offer I-"

"YES!" I got up, and hugged the man very tightly in my arms, just realizing that he's actually very warm, and also that he fits perfectly in my embrace.

"Miss. Sutcliff, can you please let go of me, I don't appreciate this sort of contact."

I just noticed that William was stiffened in my embrace, and I quickly let go. "Excuse me; I was just so happy that I got carried away in the moment."

He straightens his suit, and pushed up his glasses, "yes well, don't let it happen again. Now before I ask for you to leave, I would like to place a meeting with you in a couple of days. I will call you later for more of the information considering this appointment."

I give him a small smile, "yes, well I guess I should leave now."

"Allow me to escort you out."

We made our way towards the door, and like a gentlemen he hold the door for me. When I came out of his study, I could see that Ronald was busy texting in his cell phone.

He then noticed that we came out, and placed his phone in his pocket, "oh, Mr. Spears, is everything okay?"

"Yes, I just want to schedule an appointment with Miss. Sutcliff, do you have her cell phone number?"

Ronald rummaged through his wallet, and took out a white rumpled piece of paper.

"Um, sorry I don't have anything better." He handed the piece of paper towards William.

He looked down at the paper, and slowly took it, "this will do, but next time, try to keep everything organized."

Ronald scratched the back of his head, "yeah sure, I'll make sure to have my wallet looking like my drawers at home. Now I guess we should leave you to your work."

"I was just heading out anyway," William then looked at me, "one more thing Miss. Sutcliff, the appointment that I schedule for you, I expect you to show on the dot, understood."

I gave him a smile, "of course, I won't be late."

The three of us walked towards the door, and headed for our own transportation. Ronald and I went into his sports car, while William got into his white Mercedes-Benz, and headed off to his acquired destination.

Ronald turned to look at me, "soooo, how did it go!"

I hugged my body, and started squirming around the seat, "It went fabulous~ he was so cold, and collected, I thought I might break under his gaze!"

He gave me a weird look, "so, I guess that means you don't mind his eyes glaring at you 24/7. He must have really made some impression."

I looked up into the place where William's car was parked, and slightly blushed, "let's just say, that his cold front is very hand~some."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There's one more part to this chapter, but I won't be posting that chapter for quite a while. I'm about to travel so my computer time might be ignored for a little while. But please leave a review on how this chapter came out. I'll try my best to write the next chapter as soon as I'm settled down. **

**R&R**


	7. Meet & Greet III

Meet & Greet III

Grell P.O.V.

"So I'll go do my errands, and I'll see you later Grell."

I nodded, and waved as Ronald drove off. I turned around, and started heading for my room in the large apartment. I took out my key, and turned the door knob. I made my way inside the small room, and turned on the light.

I sighted, "now what do I do?"

* * *

><p>William P.O.V.<p>

I made my way to my office only to be stopped by one of my assistance.

"Sir, today we have no need for your assistance. Mr. Slingby came by today, and was an excessive help today."

I raised my eyebrow, "oh, was there any reason behind this?"

"He said that, and I quote, "I owe the boss some time off," he then went around checking upon everything, and ordered me to tell you that you have the day off."

My eyebrow twitched at the information, "well then, I'll shall take my leave. If anything should happen, please do not hesitate to call me."

The woman bowed her head, "yes sir."

With that she left, and left me with my thoughts alone in the hallway.

_Now what do I do?_

* * *

><p>Ronald P.O.V.<p>

"Yeah, I just left Grell in the apartment, so did you finish your part." I moved the cell phone to my other ear as I made a left turn in the road.

"Oh, well then I guess now Mr. Spears will have other plans for tonight then. Now I wonder how Grell would get around without his private chauffeur taking him around… yeah I know but it's the only way, William is the only person I trust, and I don't expect much happening. It's all up to them after this point. I mean they are the ones who are going to have to solve their own problems. Whether they do it together or by themselves… yeah, the only thing I worry about is that they start growing feelings for each other," I took a turn on a street, and spotted a black car, "but William is not somebody to turn away someone who has made an impact on his life. I just hope before things get any more worse than they are, William is able to help Grell out. Because if he can't, I'm afraid that Grell will have to kiss his secret goodbye."

I hanged up the phone, and stared at the black car hiding behind a building, over looking at one building in particular. I turned off the car, and got out of the car. Closing the door as I quietly could. I leaned on my car, and stared up at the building.

_Now what connections would 'they' have with the Phantomhive, and more specifically why now?_

* * *

><p>Grell P.O.V.<p>

"Hm what should I do to distract m-"

RRRIIINNNGGG

I walked over to my cell phone in which I discarded on the small dinner table.

"Now who could that be?"

I answered the phone, "hello?"

"_Miss. Sutcliff?"_

"Yes, who I'm I speaking to?"

"_It's William T. Spears, I was wondering if you are free for the appointment I mentioned."_

My eyes widened for a moment, "yes, of course I'm free!"

"_That's good, would you come meet me in a small café."_

I went to sit on the couch, "actually I don't have any transportation at the moment. Ronald went off to do some errands after he dropped me off." I could hear him sigh on the other end of the phone.

"_Well then, would you mind if I come by to pick you up?"_

I pulled my legs up to my face, and I could feel my face heat up a little. "No, I won't mind at all."

"_Good, I will be there around ten minutes, goodbye."_

"Goodbye." With that the line got disconnected, and I closed my phone up. I got up from the couch, and headed for the bathroom. I started looking myself over, checking to see if my make up got ruined during the trip to my new boss's house.

_Hn~ a hot man is coming over any minute now! I guess I should at least work on my make up a little more._

* * *

><p>William P.O.V.<p>

I closed up my phone, and headed out to my car. As I was about to enter my car I could see a strange black car hiding behind my building. I ignored it, and closed the door to the car, starting up the engine; I headed to Grell Sutcliff's location. But when I drove passed the black car, I could feel someone watching me as I went by. I ignored it, and kept going to my destination.

_Whoever that was it's none of my concern... until it interferes with any of my employees._

* * *

><p>Grell P.O.V.<p>

I tried to clean up my little apartment room to be presentable for a million dollar enterprise director. It wasn't really hard, just a couple of dishes that had to be washed. I cushioned up the pillows, and looked over to the digital clock, only nine minutes went pass.

_Now who's being unprofessional-_

KNOCK KNOCK

"Well look at that, the man does keep his professionalism even in real life situations. I must say I'm impressed."

I headed for the door, and opened it up, "good evening Mr. Spears."

William pushed up his glasses, and made his way inside, "I'm not in working hours, so please just call me William, Miss. Sutcliff."

I gave a smile as he looked around my apartment, "only if you call me Grell, then I will be glad to call you by your first name."

"Fair enough."

He took a seat on the small couch, and placed both his hands on top of his knees.

"This apartment seems to be a bit small don't you think, I have thought that you had a better living arrangement."

I pulled out a chair from the dinner table, and sat on it, crossing one leg over the other.

"Well then, you have thought wrong William, I don't have much but its good enough for this lady."

William's frowned deepened, "I'm never wrong Grell, and it's very rare for me to be wrong. Yet you were able to bypass one by me, it's highly irritating."

I smiled at knowing that I could cause some stir inside this emotionless man. "Well excuse me for being myself Will~ but even you can't be right all the time, now can you."

He pushed his glasses up on his nose, "hm it's William I'm not fond of nick names Sutcliff."

"Hn~ well I'm not fond of 'Sutcliff'... Will."

Will got up from the couch, and headed over to the front door, and turned around to glance at me.

"Then we are in an impasse… Sutcliff."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Finally posted another chapter after two weeks of absence, I'll try to update my Chambers of the Human Heart soon, and remember to leave a review. I'll try to also post the next chapter of this story this week.**

**R&R!**


End file.
